Dirk City
by HellBorn Rayquaza
Summary: This is going to be a series I will work on for a while. Oc's and ideas accepted. (Dosent mean that they will be implemented see story for details)


Hey guys! HellBorn here! Hope you're having a GREAT day today. I have decided to delete most of my other stories. I want to have one that I work on and I just don't want to have a crap load of dead stories if you guys and gals understand me. I will work on this until it's finished then most likely start a sequel. Although when I finish this story if people want me to I will redo The Vulpix Kole and male it better. I am sorry for the grammatical mistakes (if any) ahead of time. I will try and find a Beta reader soon though. Okay enough of my rambling and into the story!

"Can we have Drake C Merdo to the principal's office please?"

"Yes ma'am, he's heading up now"

I groaned and stood up. I shoved my hand into the pockets of the dark gray hoodie I wore. My steps echoed through the halls as I walked. I entered the office. "You called me sir?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes, yes I did. You have scored the highest score we've had on the ACT. You will receive a letter in the mail. I called you up here to congratulate you on this achievement and our local news station would like to do an interview with you if you would like. If not they will still have a story at 6 o'clock tonight."

I shook my head no and sighed. "I don't like being photographed or videoed. I think I'll pass but thank you sir, is that all?"

"No, actually I have a few colleges email me and if you want a scholarship they would be all too happy to accept you as a student the only problem is that none are on this region."

"I'll pass." .I told him and stood up. I walked towards the door and looked back. "Have a good day" I left and went back to my class. I clutched the pokeball in my pocket that held my first pokemon, a gift from my Uncle. A shiny eevee. Her name is Neon. To her left was my riolu named Xen. I arrived at my class and sat down. My teacher looked at me sternly. I finished my work and the bell rang as I started reading my favorite book. I out my bookmark in and grabbed my bag. I set it in my bag and turned my Bluetooth speaker on. I walked off the school grounds then turned my music as I walked home. As I passed a line of cars the one on the end rolled its window down. One of the girls yelled out the window.

"Hey!"

I ignored her as I did most other kids at my school. She continued yelling as I walked away. Thankfully she didn't drive after me. I turned and walked down my long driveway. I walked up my stairs onto my porch and unlocked the door. I dropped onto the couch and turned off my music as my mother yelled from her room.

"Vacuum the floor and clean the table I'm taking your brother and sister to practice. I won't be back until 8 o'clock. Help yourself to anything you want. You can play video games after you finish your chores. Bye"

I nodded. "See ya mom" I said and closed my eyes for a second. I picked the pillows and blankets that littered the floor up and vacuumed the floor. I then emptied the water bottles that were on the table and washed all the dirty dishes. I let Neon and Xen out of their Pokeballs and went into the backyard. They started playing tag and tackled each other. I took my shoes and socks off then out on my flip flops. "Time to go" I told them. We went for a daily walk to keep their stamina up. While they trained I either did the same or worked out depending on what they were doing. I walked with my two pokemon next to me. I smiled and ruffled the fur on the top of their heads. They were like siblings they were so close. We stopped at a grocery store because it was very hot out. I bought them a bottle of water each, and myself a Powerade. I paid for the drinks and went outside. I poured one bottle of water in a bowl for Neon and gave Xen the bottle. They both drained the water in mere minutes. I threw the empty bottles away and out my Powerade in my shoulder bag. We walked back home. I turned the TV on and played music as we went into the garage to train. Neon practices using Swift, Shadow ball and Bite on a punching bag. Xen practiced Force Palm and circle throw on a dummy I made. I stretched then did some bench presses, pull ups and sit ups. I finished and wiped my face. "Kay guys were going to Evan's house." I told them they both jumped and Xen punched the air. I put my shoulder bag on and walked out, Neon and Xen following. I knocked in Evan's door and waited.

"Oh hey wassup Drake?" Evan asked me.

"Nothing much, just thought that Neon and Xen might wanna play if Fern and Jay can."

"Yeah, Jay and Fern are in the living room." Evan said and opened the door to let Neon and Xen in. They sprinted in and I sighed. "Way too hyper". I turned to Evan. "Wanna go play something while they play?" I asked.

"Um… sure dude, I got a new game anyways come on." Evan said and motioned me inside.

*Two hours later*

"Thanks man see ya, also I'm in the news at 6" I waved goodbye and walked away with Neon and Xen. When we got home I washed both of them and they were still hyper so I went to my room with them and suggested a game of tag in here since there was no glass, my T.V was wall mounted, and it was dark out. They started chasing each other around. I watched with a smile on my face and dozed off.

I woke with a start. I searched for what woke me up but I had no idea, the dream I had been having was good so that wasn't it. Then I heard loud and heavy footsteps. The only ones living here though were me and my mom. I woke Neon and Xen up and told them to be quiet through hand signals. I stopped at the hallway and looked down it. There was a tall man around 6'4 searching the drawers in the living room. I silently walked down it with Neon and Xen following silently behind. I motioned for Xen to sneak behind the man and use force Palm then have Neon use swift.

*20 Minutes later.*

"Thank you Drake, this man has broke into almost every house on your block and stole about a million dollars worth of jewelry, money, valueables, you name it." The police officer told me.

"Wow I honestly didn't know, I haven't watched the news in a few weeks so I guess that's why, and no problem for the help, thank you for serving and have a good night." I told him.

"You too" he told me with a smile.

I closed the door and plopped onto the couch tiredly. I fell asleep there as I usually did and my pokemon curled up next to me. I put my arms around d them and whispered "Thank you" before falling asleep.

Yoyoyo hey guys and gals HellBorn here again. How'd ya like the story. Please comment and tell me what you think, I love to hear feedback, but there's a fine line between being honest and being a complete and total immature DBag. (Reference Four Years Freshman comment by MafiaGunner648. Yes Mafia I'm calling you out for that obnoxious review). Please tell me what you think of the story and give me ideas for another story if you wish. Also if you want you can message me or leave a comment for an OC and I might just add it. Just tell me what S/he looks like, pokemon (if any), age, role (Gym leader, random person friend etc.), bio, and personality. One more thing before I go. Just because I ended it with him falling asleep dosen't mean I'm going to start the next chapter with him waking up.

Thanks for reading, of you have read this far leave a "KELPO!" In the comments.

Have a beautiful day or night, HellBorn out-


End file.
